The Knight Family Divorse
by theawesomeOctopuswith4arms
Summary: Obviously the Knight's are getting divorced Lots of drama. Rated T for mentions of alcohol and maybe a few cuss words.


**This was written with my sister, vikwhis13's help. I'm not very bright so if there's mistakes place excuse me but you know a retarded person trying is a miracle in my book. This, my friends, is how Kendall's parents got divorced. **

It was a typical rainy Friday in Minnesota. Kendall and his friends jumped off the bus. He dreaded coming home to his family. His parents would fight, then every night Katie would wake the family up hour after hour and she didn't even stop during the day. She was only a new born but she drove the family crazy. He was so tired physically and he was tired of living with his family. School was the only place where he could be happy and free, barley. He tried to hide his thoughts but at the same time he tried to avoid his family.

"We should hang out tonight" Kendall said to his friends. "Can't" said James "'I'm getting a haircut".

"I can't either I'm going shoe shopping with my aunt" said Carlos. Kendall turned to Logan, he desperately hoped he wasn't busy or doing anything feminine. "I'm going go shooting with my uncle" Kendall knew Logie's uncle was special to him since his parents were gone, on a six month vacation, and he couldn't get a haircut with James, besides, James spent hours at the barber shop and wouldn't stop talking about his new hair cut for hours. "I'll go shoe shopping." Kendall said. "Carlos get in the car." yelled his mom listening to loud music. Carlos hopped in the car he didn't even hear Kendall, all hope was lost. Kendall sighed "Well I need more rest anyway see you guys tomorrow." His friends waved goodbye.

The moment Kendall was dreading finally came. He walked into the baby scented house. He could hear Katie screaming. His mom didn't even welcome him home anymore. The house didn't even smell like cookies anymore either. He found his mom in Katie's room in a rocking chair trying to make Katie shut up. He started doing his homework. He came across a problem that he couldn't figure out. Kendall got up from his seat and walked to the room his mom and sister was in. "Mom I need help" he said.

"Hold on" Mrs. Knight said not really hearing what he said. He sighed and walked back to his room, his homework was really hard. Half an hour passed. Mr. Knight came home with his friend, Ben, from the bar. "SHUT UP KID." His friend yelled.

"You should go" Mr. Knight said half-drunk.

"I'll tell you when you go" Ben said, then fell to the floor. Mrs. Knight ran into the room, holding baby Katie. "ARE YOU EVEN SOBER?" She shouted over Katie screaming which was now louder. Kendall felt his head throbbing. She saw his pathetic friend on ground. "WHAT'S BEN DOING ON THE FLOOR?" She shouted. She didn't know which was more disgusting, the sight of her drunken husband and his unconscious friend on the floor or the fact that she married him.

"Yo-I know," He paused and pointed "what you are but what am I." He saw a blur of Katie. "You're cheating on me with a baby A BABY!" He said. He wobbled to the couch and turned on the TV the watch the Minnesota Wild Game. He started shouting at it. Mrs. Knight handed Katie to Kendall. "Take her to her room and take Ben out to the curb." She said. Kendall struggled holding Katie, who was kicking and throwing her arms in his face. He climbed up the stairs and dropped Katie in the hallway. "AH CRAP" He shouted and picked her up. Her crying ceased. He walked her and set her on the changing table because his little arms couldn't reach her crib. He went back to the living room to drag Ben outside and didn't know what the curb was so he dragged him on his neighbor's front steps. He ran in. He walked up to his mom. "I did want you said Mama." He said tugging on her shirt. She patted her son's head and said "Good job Katie" with no emotion in her words. She started to yell at her Husband again. Kendall just trudged upstairs to his room.

**Ps: Just so we're clear I'm not really retarded ppl just wonder sometimes. Oh I have this disease were I get lazy so I may or may not upload tomorrow. Oh and check out vikwhis13's BTR stories they are sick. **


End file.
